The New Gods (Continuation of Gmanf150's story)
by DaughterofPoseidon3333
Summary: This is a continuation of Gmanf150's story "The New Gods" and I was given permission to continue the story so ya! Read "The New Gods" before you start this because it starts right after the other story ends. So, Percy, Thalia, and Nico are ein the Underworld being trained each by 2 primordials, and now Gods/Goddesses, they will learn how to become a true Olymian. Petremis/Thalico
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I took your advice and the first 14 chapters is Gmanf150's story! Chapter 15 will be the start of my writing! Enjoy!**

**Percy POV:_  
_**

Oh gods what am I going to do.

*****_flashback__*****_

"_its good to be home." I said as I looked out over half-blood hill into Camp Half-blood. I just got back from an easy quest by my standers. I'm Percy Jackson hero of Olympus, son of Poseidon, Greek god of the sea. Just last year I fought Kronos on Olympus and won. We are in a time of great peace which is odd for a demi-god. Most demi-gods die a most horrible death at a young age._

_Today was the day I was gonna purpose to my girlfriend, and best friend Annabeth. I was on a quest to win her moms favor, Athena the goddess of wisdom doesn't like my father and by extension me. To win her favor I had to complete the twelve labors of Hercules. I was walking down the beach to find my girlfriend. Walking down the beach always helps calm my nerves. As I was walking I saw a gril with blond hair making out with a guy that looked suspicious like my half brother Max._

_I hate Max, hes arrogant, stuck up, and a show-off. Ever since he went on one quest to kill a hydra him and his friend Sam have been regarded as heroes. Sam is a daughter of Zeus, and the half sister of Thalia Grace one of my best friends. Shes just as bad as Max. It seams everyone forgot us except Grover, Nico, and my brother Tyson._

_I was cut out of my thinking when I herd a giggle from the girl. I would know that giggle anywhere it was Annabeth. And there she was making out with my half brother._

_"I love you Max." said Annabeth. That was the last straw, I snapped._

_"I see so this is what you do in you spare time. You back stabbing BITCH!" I screamed at her. She hastily got up off Max and turned to face me._

_"This isn't what it looks like Percy." she said_

_"Ya sure" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. "and to think I was gonna purpose. What ever I'm done with you." I said with all the anger I could muster. I turned and walked off before they could see the tears falling down my face._


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember the first 14 chapter is Gmanf150's writing! Enjoy!**

**Thalia POV:**

Gods I cant believe the bitch. Annabeth had the perfect relationship and then she ruined it. Gods if I wasn't in love with Nico Di Angelo I would be all over Percy.

Percy, Nico, and I were sitting in Poseidon cabin listening to Percy rant and rave about how Annabeth broke his heart. He seamed so distressed and heart breaking. It was disheartening to see the savior of Olympus cry and seam so down.

"I'm leaving" jarred me out of my thoughts as Percy began running around collecting his stuff. After collecting enough money, drachmas and clothes he stared walking out to the camp.

"Percy come back here this INSTANT!" I yelled as Percy reached the door. He slowly turned around and just stared at me."now Percy were gonna talk about this and what you plan on doing before you make any rash dissions." He proceeded to walk over to the bed and flopped down on the mattress in between Nico and I.

"Come on Perce. Sit up and lets talk through this if we're going to leave camp we're gonna have to have a plan." Nico said reasonably. Wait did he just say if we are going to leave camp. Hes going too. Well if hes going then i guess i'm going to. Its not like im going to leave the love of my life to fend for him self with my best friend.

"Nico what are you talking about i'm going your staying here and Thalia going back to the hunters. I'm going to leave and train until i cant be beat." Percy said with out emotion in his voice. I was like hearing a recording. Oh gods i forgot to tell them. I was kicked out of the Hunters of Artemis because i loved Nico.

"Actually Percy I got kicked out of the Hunt. And before you ask i'm not going to tell you why its personal." I said my voice cracking by the end. "So im coming with you guys. I hate my sister ever since she went on the quest with Max"

"Fine, fine we'll leave after dinner. Now go and get ready and meet me at the dinning pavilion." Percy said as he pushed us out the door.

* * *

**_Two hours later_**

We all converged out side the dinning pavilion only to see two of our fathers, Poseidon and Zeus sitting there with Max and Sam.

"Zeus and I have an announcement to make!" yelled Poseidon over the din of voices in the dinning pavilion."We would like to say that our favorite children are..." Percy and I got ready to step out into the lime light"...Max and Sam heros of Olympus." Percy and I just stood there in shock until death boy pulled us back out of the pavilion and into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember the first 14 chapter is Gmanf150's writing! Enjoy!**

**Hades POV:**

Gods my brothers can be so idiotic at times. They didn't even realize that their kids were there watching them. My favorite niece and nephew are heartbroken, and are running away with my son. I know they can take care of them selves but that doesn't mean that I don't worry.

Thank the gods they have Nico because other wise they'd be in so much trouble. Just as Nico was about to shadow travel to New Jersey but instead I pulled them into my throne room.

Before they arrived I decided they needed new trainers to help them on there path to god hood. I decide to iris message Pontus, the protogenoi or primortal of water and the seas, Chronos (not the one Percy fought) the primortal of time, for Percy to train him in Water control as well as time. I decided to call Aether the primordial for light and the upper atmosphere, and Hemera the primordial for life counter part of Aether, for Thalia so she could learn how to apply her powers. Finally I decided to call Erebus primordial for darkness and his consort and counter part Nyx primordial for Night to teach Nico how to control shadows and the darkness.

Each primordial owes me a favor. I got them out of Tartarus and back into the world of the living. The primordial that I chose for each of the demi-gods happens to be a relatively nice in comparison to Gaea and her crew. I also knew they were willing to help this batch of demi-gods as they have been watching there progress on earth.

"Pontus, Chronos, Aether, Hemera, Erebus, and Nyx its time for the favor. I need you to train three demi-gods in there powers. Each has been wronged directly and indirectly in love and life." I called out to the group iris message."please come in about a half an hour to my place in the Underworld."

**Nicos POV:**

"whats going on" I wondered out loud as we started shadow traveling. It felt like we were being directed to my fathers palace. Well it seams like he wants to talk to us as he is shadow traveling us there. With a pop we appeared in Hades' place in front of his bone throne.

"Hello father." I said as I bowed with Percy and Thalia. "Why have you called us Father" I questioned.

"I've called you here because I wish to see you, Percy and Thalia archive godhood and the only way to do that is for you to master your powers. For that reason I have called Pontus," an old man with a gray beard and hair walked out of the water in the air wearing a pair surfer style cloths."Chronos." and old man walking with a cane with a clock on the top walked out of what looked like a rupture in time itself."Aether," a young man wearing a pure white business suit walked out of a light that would make Apollo jealous."Hemera." a woman in her mid twenties stepped out of a sun portal. "Erebus," a Gothic looking man wearing a black hoodie and skinny jeans walked out of the shadows. "any Nyx." a woman who looked like the exact opposite of Hemera who was wearing a sunny yellow jogging outfit. Nyx was wearing a night time black jogging out fit.

"These are the primordial. Each will help you control a part of your powers. Percy when you defeated Kronos you gained some of his powers. From Chronos you will learn to control the powers of time, space, and the tides and waves. Thalia, from Aether you will learn to over come your fear of heights and learn Aerokinesis, from Hemera you will learn how to use the day light to fight. Nico, my son, from Erebus you will learn to control the shadows and make them fight to your will, from Nyx you will learn how to use the night to fight as Thalia will learn about day." Hades when on

"You will each train for one year witch each teacher." Hades explained "The reason the primordial decided you could train with them is because in two year they will fade. People don't worship them anymore. So in two year you will each become a god of there realms. Percy of Time, Tides, Space, and waves. Thalia of day, The upper atmosphere and heavenly brightness. Nico you shale become god of Night, Shadows. In two years you shale each join the The Olympians as the thirteenth, fourteenth, and fifteenth Olympians.


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember the first 14 chapters is Gmanf150's writing! Enjoy!**

**Percy POV:**

"Wait what. I though primordial cant fade as they are the sons and daughter of Chaos." I said clearly confused because that's what we learned at camp. You see the primordial are the sons and daughters of Chaos the being that brought all into existence. So I thought they were truly immortal and couldn't fade. Well this wouldn't be the fist time I was wrong. Usually Annabeth would correct me. Saying that just brought up bad memories and horrible feelings.

"Percy." cam the calm voice of Chronos."please calm down, it is not helping you to think like that." I guess that the primordial can read minds like the gods."yes we can Percy. In fact we will give a demonstration of our powers in ten minutes. You may speak with Thalia and Nico about becoming Olympians. You must be completely dedicated to the cause to be able to master our powers. Because as soon as you mast one of our powers you will have it increased almost a hundred fold because we will give up that part of your domain to you."

"Ok, Lord Chronos. We shale join you in the arena of the gods in around ten minutes." Nico said with the up most confidence it was almost as if he was commanding one of his dead armies. The primordials and Hades walked out of the throne room and went to the arena I'm assuming. "Well what are you guys going to do. Because I know that I'm accepting. Erebus has been my idol for as long as have been alive. As for Nyx I think ill be able to survive."

"Well I also know that I'm going" said Thalia. I guess that their offer to help her over come her fear of heights helped sway her decision. I also it thought if they were going to do it they might need to bath in the the Styx to help them survive and absorb the primordial's essence. I voiced m concern and they agreed that it would help. "come on" Nico said suddenly "lets talk to my father and the primordials." we set off to find the arena step up with practice dummies and dead soldiers all through out the arena.

Pontus and Chronos were conversing near the center of the arena. If I looked close enough it looked like they were arguing over who would train me first. Erebus and Nyx were making out on one of the walls of the arena. Hades was talking to Aether in the area of the arena that had the most light. And Hemera was staring at Erebus and Nyx in disgust.

"Were here!" I called out to gods and primordials alike. "We three have reached a decision" I looked at them for confirmation. They nodded their heads"we will train with the primordials." They each had a smile on their face.

Pontus called for silence before starting "We have decided that we will train out respective pupil for one month, then the other shale train for the second, then so on and so forth.(always wanted to say that *Squeals in glee* yes I am a boy and yes boys can squeal(don't question me)) we have also decided that it would be best if you each bathed in the River Styx so that you don't accidentally hurt or kill you self. Also so that you can be ready to accept out essence. In the next two years we will slowly be giving our powers to you one for each month you train under us.

"Now Percy, Thalia, Nico, 'I Pontus''I Chronos''I Erebus''I Nyx''I Aether''and I Hemera' do swear on one of the five rivers of the underworld the river Styx that 'I'I''I''I''I''and I' will train you to be the best gods you may be and that I will not cause you any mortal harm on purpose." they said as one."now we wish that you will swear to fallow our instructions and be prepared to carry on as the Lords and Lady of our powers and realms."

"'I Percy Jackson''I Thalia Grace''and I Nico Di Angelo' do swear upon one of the five rivers of the underworld the river Styx that we shale fallow your instructions and be prepared to carry on as the Lords and Lady of your powers and realms" we said as one. Suddenly I was encased in a sea green barrier with clocks floating around inside. Thalia was encased in a brightness with the colors of daybreak inside. Nico was encased similar to us in a barrier of shadows the color of nightfall swirling inside.

"Hail Percy,Thalia, and Nico trainees of the primordials and soon to be gods and goddess." Lord Hades said in aw of the barrier around us.

I could suddenly feel the ever flowing of time around us. I could also feel the tides ever changing. The waves ever crashing down on the sand of all the beaches of the world.

**Thalia's POV:**

Suddenly I could feel the space debris hitting the upper atmosphere. I could also feel exactly how long it was until day break as well as how long until nightfall as it was currently around 6:50 on the surface. I could feel Apollos light and how much brighter he could make it if he wishes.

**Nico's POV:**

Judging by the expressions on the others faces I assumed they could feel similar to what I was feeling. I could feel all the people in the shadows and where and why they were cast. I could feel as I guessed Thalia could how long until nightfall and how long until daybreak it was around 6:51 now. I assumed my shadow traveling would be increased heaps.

**Hades's POV:**

As soon as I saw their faces I knew that this was a great idea. They all had similar expressions of shock and aw on there faces.

"Thank you. Primordial I thank you for this you gave my favorite niece, nephew and son a reason to live for that I am eternally grateful. And I hope you can understand I know they will all work hard to become the best they can become to surpass the gods. There is not a doubt in my mind that they will for we have become soft after so many eons of peace." I said and I truly meant it all. "now kids stop gaping and go to bed because tomorrow you start your training.


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember the first 14 chapters is Gmanf150's writing! Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV:**

I was thinking how it isn't fair that my friends should go through all the pain of dipping in the Styx, whale I sat on the banks scott free. I was wondering if the primordials had the ability to take away the curse of the Styx as I came to think of it. Because if they can I want it gone so I can do it with my friends. I voiced my idea. Lord Hades and the primordials were all nodding. My friends, they, they were standing there slack jawed staring at me like id lost my mind. Which for all intensive purposes I did.

"Percy you cant do this its madness"(this is Sparta(sorry)) Nico commented, whale Thalia just stood still in shock nodding. "Why would you want to go though all that pain again? It doesn't make any sense." I understood Nico's concerns but its my choice. So I turned to the primordials and Hades and asked.

"Is it possible for you to remove the cure of Achilles. So that I may go in again with my friends, and change my 'Achilles heel'."

"Its possible all right" responded Pontus. "but we will need to travel some where no Greek demi-god had gone before" I was confused about the fact that he said Greek demi-god. I mean their couldn't be any other demi-god camps. "Ah but you see there is another demi-god camp. My young friends its time to take a trip and learn are new trick."

"What type of trick?" asked Thalia. I was wondering the same. If there is another demi-god camp then maybe its Romans I mean the gods went to Rome after Greece. Didn't they?

"Percy is correct in his assumption." responded Hemera. Reading my thoughts. Seeing the expressions on my friends faces she continued "Percy was thinking that if there is another demi-god camp that its probably the Romans. He's right but the way you think of them is wrong. You see the gods have what the humans call split personalities. But that isn't the exact way it goes. You see the Greek demi-gods are born under the Greek sides of the gods just as the Romans are born under the Roman side. So depending on who is seeing them their image changes."

"Thalia to the Romans you father would be Jupiter. Nico the Romans would think of you as the son of Pluto. As for Percy they wouldn't like you much because of you would be the son of Neptune... yes I know you want to know why they wouldn't like you. Its quite simple the Romans feared the sea and rightfully so."

"Now as for the trick" Erebus continued when Hemera ended. "we will each be teaching you a method of travel. Nico come with Nyx and I." They all walked into the shadows of the arena.

"Thalia come with us." Aether said before turning and walking away with out looking back. They all walked into the brightest lite area of the arena.

"Now Percy," Chronos said. "we will be teaching you to travel by the ripping a hole in time and space, and moving threw the water in the air. To rip a hole you much grab the air where you want the hold and pull in a ripping motion to the right. You must also be envisioning where you want to go. Right now you want to go to the entrance to the caldecott tunnels into San Francisco." Now I don't know how but I just kept thinking Caldecott tunnels entrance when I pulled. When I opened m eyes there was a gaping two dimensional black hole in the air. I thought, What the fuck and stepped threw.


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember the first 14 chapter is Gmanf150's writing! Enjoy!**

**Zeus's POV:**

I suddenly felt a disturbance it felt like three new gods were created but we didn't do it so who did. I called the Olympians (Hades and Hestia have thrones) to disscuss this possible threat

As soon as all fourteen were assembled I explained. "There is a disturbance, I feels as if three new gods have been created and that cant happen unless we will it."

**Artemis's POV:**

"Father" I started only be cut off by Hades with a hand jester saying they would talk later. "I have felt the same" I stated while wondering what Hades needed to talk about and why I need to shut my mouth.

"Brother I know what the disturbances are but I can not talk about it. But I swear on the river Styx that they are not a threat and that I will not revel their identities as they will be relived in exactly two years times." Hades explained. I noted that he was talking to Zeus alone when he swore he wouldn't talk about it. I can only hope that what I felt is right. I felt like Percy who dropped off the face of the earth came back if only for a moment when the power flared. Ever since the Atlas incident iv been keeping part of my essence tied to him. Earlier today I felt his sadness flare over that bitch Annabeth. And all I got was mad, no mad was an understatement I was furious and I was prepared to kill her until I felt my ties to Percy suddenly cut off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember the first 14 chapters are Gmanf150's writing! Enjoy!**

**Artemis's POV:**

I wonder what Hades needs me for I thought about instead of doing what I was supposed to be doing. I was supposed to be listening to the counsel talk about where Percy.

"All in favor." Zeus cut of my train of thought. Hera, Athena, Areas, Poseidon, Zeus, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Dionysus raised their hands. "All Opposed." Apollo, Hades, Demeter, Hermes, Hestia All raised they're hands. "Artemis what about you."

"I chose to abstain from voting at this time." I said. Apollo looked at me funny like he didn't think that would be my reaction. "What." I asked him seriously confused on what we had been voting on.

"You do know we were voting on Max and Sam becoming gods right." Apollo said to me carefully. Apollo was the only one who was with me went I became furious earlier. After a while of trying to pry the information out of me. I finally told him that I liked Percy more that iv ever liked a man before. Even Orion. I finally admired it to my self I like Percy. No. I love Percy but I know he will never love me because he still loves Annabeth even with all the hate he also has for her. "Arty are you alright you looked like you were deep in thought and then suddenly surprised. Is anything wrong."

"Apollo how many times to I have to tell you my names not Arty. And its nothing I was shocked that the counsel would make that treacherous snake a go-"

"That treacherous snake happens to be my son/daughters boyfriend" Poseidon and Athena said at that same time.

"And whose Percy to you then Poseidon. Because last time I checked he was also your son and because of Max hes heartbroken and you don't even care. Athena what about Percy he went and did the twelve labors of Hercules so that he could marry your daughter and what does she do brake his heart." I said with all the hate I could muster for the two of them. Athena looked a little hurt but Poseidon just looked smug.

"Why should I care about Percy. Max is a better son than he ever was." Poseidon said with a face that said that he believed himself completely. I noticed Aphrodite in the corner of my eye looked shocked yet pleased. And for some reason Hades did too.

"Zeus do you know where your daughter is now?" asked Hades smugly.

"No brother nor do I care for her. She let me down and left the hunters. Sam is my favorite daughter." Zeus said with the same face that Poseidon talked with just moment before.

"Well brother"Hades seared."They left Camp. They also had Nico with them. I for one am concerned for my son and favorite niece and nephew. They saved Olympus not us gods and how did we repay them. We forgot them. I hope you remember that when they come back because they will don't worry your pretty little heads about it and went they do id be scared especially you, Zeus, Poseidon and you, Athena. The rest of us never truly forgot as it wasn't are responsibility. It was your and you failed. I'm ashamed to be related to you." He furnished his rant before starting to walk out but not before give me a look which was to fallow him went I get the chance.

"How dare you" all the of the aforementioned gods exclaimed. But Hades just kept walking.

"With that I guess this meeting is adjourned" Hermes said before hastily flashing out. Apollo, then Demeter, Dionysus, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hestia, Hera all fallowed. Me, well I just walked out fallowing Hades.

As I walked out the doors Aphrodite flashed in front of me. Startling me for a second before I regained my composer.

"Oh my gods. You finally did it you love some one. And better yet its Percy." Aphrodite squealed excitedly. Whale jumping up and down happily.

"No I don't Aphrodite" I lied smoothly or so I thought."I don't love Percy and besides he definitely doesn't love me." I finished a little disheartened.

"Don't kid your self sister. I felt the love you were projecting when you were ranting about Percy." she said " and FYI I do know where Percy is but I cant say that's for Hades to tell. I can only tell because Thalia and Nico are with him and they're love almost matches Pertemis."

"Pertemis?" I questioned nervously. because in all honesty I don't really want to know what crazy thing Aphrodite came up with this time.

"Percy and Artemis. Silly" Aphrodite said with a no Duh look on her face. With that I just got so annoyed I just walked away to find Hades.

"Bye, Bye." Aphrodite called after me"just to let you know he does actually love you too. Even if he doesn't know it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Remember the first 14 chapters are Gmanf150's writing! Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

I watched everyone arrive in there respected manors. Thalia appeared in a flash of white hot light. Nico appeared out of the shadows, which were swirling around him like a coat of armor. Nyx and Erebus appeared in a flash, black as the night. Aether and Hemera appeared in the same manor as Thalia in a white hot flash of light. Hades shadow traveled like Nico. Chronos stepped out of a portal like the one I created seconds ago. Pontus, he arrived in a method,which if I would have to guess was water traveling. I say that because the water in the air suddenly condensed and out he stepped.

"Ok Percy its time to get ride of the curse of Achilles you must step in the Little Tiber. It does as Olympus does, it moves with the west this time its in the Roman camp. The problem is the Romans will try to attack if we force are way in so we are going to have to tell them that weave come to join there camps and as soon as Percy, you take the step in the water we must flash/teleport out of there." Pontus said as we all meet around the side of the road before the tunnel. "the entrance is that service tunnel there. Lets go."

As we walked the two figures that were standing next to the tunnels were two boys dressed in full Roman battle array. As we approved they seamed to grow more weary and I noticed that they started to grip their weapons tighter. They were griping them to the point their knuckles were turning white.

**Nick's POV: ****_(new character that will only exist for this chapter.)_**

As this group of 10 people grew closer me and my twin brother Mark started to grow weary. This group was radiating more power than I felt at even the council of the gods. Oh gods, Jupiter please protect us for this threat if they are one.

"Hello my fellow demi-gods" the older man with a grew beard called out.

"What do you want from the Roman demi-god camp."Mark called back in a timid sounding voice.

Suddenly The girl in the black running started giggling whale the gothic looking boy with the black hoodie chuckled along."Halt!" I said in the most commanding voice I could muster which was not much.

"its ok" said the other older man with the staff said. "We are demi-gods like you. I guess you came to camp after we left its ok. Its not like were going to hurt anyone. And were bringing these young ones to camp." I guess it was possible.

"Well Mark I say we bring them to the Little Tiber and get Reyna to see if she knows them."After me and Mark discussed for a bit more we decided to let them in as fare as the Little Tiber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember the first 14 chapters are Gmanf150's writing! Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV:**

As we walked across the road I heard Erebus and Nyx start to laugh. I looked at them with total disdain for the love they had for each other. It just got me depressed. Ever since Annabeth broke up with me a started to think that I never really loved her. I don't know who I love right now, but I know I love some one with silver eyes and auburn hair. I cant remember her face or her name. That alone could depress any man even a partial god.

"Halt" Jarred me out of my thought. I could hear that he this boy was afraid of us. I think I know why.

"Guys I said you need to suppress your power. With all of us here it probably feels like were more powerful than the council ." I whispered in the most commanding voice I could muster which is a lot after my experience as the commander during the Battle for Manhattan. I guess it work because I felt everyone drop their powers to demi-god levels.

"Ok, I am Nick, and this is Mark. We will bring you as far as the Little Tiber. At the river you will meet with Reyna, she will decide if you will be aloud into camp. If we find out you lied to us you will be punished severely." The boy named Nick stated. I snickered at the last part. As if they could truly hurt us. We followed regardless. As we entered a service entrance I realized it was a entrance to a long tunnel that looked to go on forever. I started to let my mind wander to this silver eyed girl.

I heard Aether and Hemera chuckling as if they were laughing at my misfortune. I noticed ahead of us Thalia and Nico were holding hands. Good for them it was time for them together. I mean come on I knew why Thalia got kicked out of the hunters I knew as soon as she said it. I guess this entire fiasco is what they needed to get together. I hope it lasts. Me in any case probably wouldn't ever fall in love. Or at least not truly in love.

**Hades' POV: ****_(On Olympus)_**

If I had to guess Artemis is in love with Percy. I wonder if that's why she was starring off into space.

"And whose Percy to you then Poseidon. Because last time I checked he was also your son and because of Max hes heartbroken and you don't even care. Athena what about Percy he went and did the twelve labors of Hercules so that he could marry your daughter and what does she do brake his heart." Artemis said with as it seamed all the hate she had for the two. Athena looked a little hurt but Poseidon just looked smug.

"Why should I care about Percy. Max is a better son than he ever was." Poseidon said with a face that said that he believed himself completely. I noticed Aphrodite in the corner of my eye looked the on with the same expression I had on my face im sure. I know Artemis had the seen Aphrodite's and my expression.

"Zeus do you know where your daughter is now?" I asked smugly.

"No brother nor do I care for her. She let me down and left the hunters. Sam is my favorite daughter." Zeus said with the same face that Poseidon talked with just moment before.

"Well brother" I seared."They left Camp. They also had Nico with them. I for one am concerned for my son and favorite niece and nephew. They saved Olympus not us gods and how did we repay them. We forgot them. I hope you remember that when they come back because they will don't worry your pretty little heads about it and went they do id be scared especially you, Zeus, Poseidon and you, Athena. The rest of us never truly forgot as it wasn't are responsibility. It was your and you failed. I'm ashamed to be related to you." I furnished my rant before starting to walk out but not before give Artemis a look which said fallow me after the meeting.

**Hades' POV ****_(On Earth)_**

After the me that was in Olympus walked out. I returned to my body on earth thinking about what I had just seen. Percy in love with Artemis. Oh that's rich. I cant believe that they are in love with each other. Although. I guess it makes scene seeing as Percy saved Artemis for the Atlas's curse. Artemis in turn saved Percy from the very same curse. I wondered what Zeus would think if he knew. If I had to guess he would kill Percy. Oh I am gonna have to take a trip to the Fates to see about Artemis's vows. If I had to guess the Fates did not make her vow on the Styx binding because I can see them getting together.

**Artemis's POV:**

Gods after Aphrodite's little quip I was even more confused. Do I really love Percy does he love me like she says. Gods I hope so. I walked in the direction I say Hades go I really hope he can tell me where Percy is because if not I may have to castrate one of the big three. I'm desperate and I know but I mean can people blame me. After I lost my connection with Percy I felt so helpless and Hades sudden hints just gave me hope if he crushes that hope I don't know what id do.

"What do you want Hades" I asked as I walked up to him in the darkest back streets of Olympus. Even Olympus had back streets and even then their grand back streets.

"Well Artemis I know where Percy is and 'I am' prepared to tell you" he sated. I knew there was a but Hades never does anything for free. Especially when someone wants information.

"But..." I prompted him knowing he would go on.

"Well first of all I want to know, do you love Perseus Jackson." his question threw me off. Because in truth I am but I don't want him knowing. "secondly" he started jarring me out of my thoughts "would you like to see him."

"You know where he is and you want to take me to him. Whats in this for you Hades. I know you wouldn't do this for free." I shot back knowingly.

"Well Artemis, I do love him as a son. That and currently I know that he would love to see you. But most of all I know that Nico wants Percy to be happy and Percy right now is depressed to the point of he was going to commit suicide." Wow Hades admitting he loves Percy as son that's high praise from the lord of the dead. I did know about the suicide part I learned about it the second he thought of it

"You think I didn't know he was going to commit suicide. I had part of my essence following the man I love of coarse. The second he dropped of the map I was beyond scared I felt week. Hades, and I never feel week. So please for both of are sakes please take me to him."

"Artemis I can not take you to him yet." he stated with a glum look on his face.

"WHY not Hades. Why can you take me to the one man I will ever love." I practically screamed in his face.

"Because, Artemis, he is going to the Little Tiber to remove the curse of Achilles form him self so he can do it again." What I thought why would he do that if he did that then hes liable to die.

"Why would he do this Hades."

"Because for Thalia and Nico are going to have it so he feels he must do it again. Or at least that's what he thinks. The real reason why is because he doesn't want Annabeth to be his tie to earth, as he does not care for her anymore. The only one on his mind has auburn hair and striking silver eyes, as he puts it. So I will take you to him after he has bathed in the Little Tiber. For if we go now my cover is blown and so are the others." Hades said with the up most certainty. Oh gods I just realized I have auburn hair and silver eyes. He was thinking of me.

"Fine Hades, but you better be telling the truth or you will have to be called the castrated god if not." I threatened. Then laughed at the expression on his face because he knew I was serious.


	10. Chapter 10

**Remember the first 14 chapters are Gmanf150's writing! Enjoy!**

**Artemis's POV:**

"Come now Artemis. We will go to Camp Jupiter. When we get than blend in with the crowd and focus on Percy, Thalia and Nico's Greek because if you let the Romans get to you, you will become Diana. Do not speak to them until they have left the roman camp if you do you could ruin the entire operation." Hades instructed me.

"Fine lets just go I want to see them." I said. I felt bad about kicked Thalia out of my hunt but I knew she was in love with Nico and that was breaking her vows. I guess I would have to let her back in because I'm breaking my vows back. Of course that's only if she wants to come back. As I mauled this over I started to flash to the Roman camp. We stepped out of the light at the same time as the group of travelers stepped out of the tunnel and into the Roman camp. Percy I thought, I can only hope you love me as I love you. My heart did little flutters as I saw him walking out of the darkness of the tunnel.

"Hello Camp Jupiter." called out the one I was assuming was Pontus. They strode strongly down the hill to the Little Tiber. I saw the one I was assuming was Reyna walked to one of the banks of the Tiber to meet them before they walked across.

"Halt demi-gods. Who are you I have never seen you before in my rule." Reyna called out to the group. They to walked up to banks. I noticed that the river seamed to rise a little towards Percy, as if reaching out to him.

**Percy's POV:**

"Hello, am I to assume you are Reyna." I called out calmly even thought there were to gladius to my throat. They seamed to appear there after Reyna said she didn't know us. I wasn't concerned as I had the blessing of the Styx for now. I somehow knew that as soon as I stepped in the river I would lose that and be just as venerable as my friends.

"Yes demi-god I am Reyna" she called out. I started looking around the crowd I caught a set of bright silver eyes in the crowd. Those silver eyes struck home. I'm sure a look of utter surprise crossed my face. It was gone as quickly as it came. "Now state your business before I have Nick and Mark slit you throat."

"Well Reyna" I said as I stepped up the swords at my throat. I felt them push into my skin but I didn't feel any of the pain "I am Percy Jackson, and this is Thalia, Nico." pointing to each respectively. "All that I'm here to take a dip in the Tiber." a look of complete surprise crossed her face before she regained her composer.

"That may be you name but who are you, and why didn't those swords cut you throat open." she questioned my ever relentlessly.

"I am the slayer of Kronos, Hero of Olympus, Greek demigod. To answer your last question, I took a dip in the river Styx." I stated with the most sincerity I could muster. Each response elected a gasp out of the audience. "Yes I did say Greekdemigods as you are Roman demigods. As for why I'm here its to get rid of my invulnerability, so that I can regain it with Thalia and Nico, who will be doing it for the first time. There are you happy, now can I step in the Tiber and go because I would like to get this all over."

"Who are the other seven people with you Percy." some one in the audience called out. I was caught off guard by this question. I'm sure I knew that voice from somewhere but I couldn't place it. Thalia looked confused as well.

"Well." I turned back to my companions. " is it ok for them to know?" I asked.

"Go ahead Percy they can't do much about it anyway" Hades responded.

"Ok, since they're ok with it, this is Pontus, Chronos, Erebus, Nyx, Aether, Hemera, and the Greek god Hades." I explained as quickly as possible. At the last name everyone bowed. As they did this I quickly stepped into the Tiber as to get the Styx's power off me. I felt my invulnerability wash off and my ties to Annabeth along with them. "Well Roman camp, I'll be off. Know this Camp Jupiter I will be back as a god." I called quickly before ripping a whole in space to go back to the Underworld, but not before I caught a sight of the silver eyes again.

**Artemis's POV:**

"Hades give me permission to enter the Underworld, so that I may see Percy." I demanded of him. I knew that Percy had caught my eye twice in his time at the Tiber. In those last moments I knew that I would need to talk to Percy before the day was through. "That and Hades what were they doing with those Primordials?"

"Well first, I Hades give Artemis permission to enter my domain." I felt the underworld open up to me but before I flashed out of camp I looked at him for an explanation."secondly Percy, Thalia, and Nico are training with the primordials so that they may become Olympian gods." I gasped at the revelation knowing that they would finish and with the primordials guidance they would most likely become more powerful than the big three.

With that I flashed out and into the Fields of Asphodel, walking with the dead made me appreciate my immortality. I walked towards the huge Olympus looking palace. I guessed that Hades modeled after the real Olympus. Walking closer I noticed that the path split. I felt a great evil in the path that didn't lead towards Hades castle. I'm guessing that down that path was Tartarus. I gave an involuntary shiver before continuing onwards. As I walked up to that gates of the palace they seemed to open by them selves. Walking in I looked for the Arena as Hades had instructed me. After walking around for what felt like an hour I heard the sounds of a battle. Hearing that direction I realized that I had found the arena. I saw Percy trying to create an ice sward from the moisture in the air. He being the man he was, was failing. Walking in it was hard to contain my laughter. I let out a giggle, suddenly Percy looked up straight at me, dropping the ice sward he finally created.

**Percy's POV:**

Suddenly I heard an angelic giggle. My head snapped straight up to stare and the girl who has been plaguing my daydreams for the past few hours. How could I have forgotten Artemis's name. Dam it Percy get it together. How could you forget the name of the woman you love. Wait did I just say I loved Artemis. Shit I do, but theirs no way that she could feel the same way about me.

Suddenly she jumped out of the door way and on to me pushing us both the floor. I was aware of everyone else staring at us but all that mattered in the moment was the feel of her lips pressing ageist mine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Remember the first 14 chapters are Gmanf150's writing! Enjoy!**

**Thalia's POV:**

I heard a gasp and suddenly a crash. I couldn't look over because Nico and I were sparring, I knew that if I looked away for even a moment I would end up with a sword at my throat, I caught him off guard and twisted hes sword out of his hand with the tip of my spear. I spared a glance around the arena, at first I didn't see anything. I also couldn't' see Percy, but I did see all the primordials staring at a spot on the ground. I looked down and found Percy with a seventeen year old girl on top of him, kissing him it seamed. Suddenly I noticed that auburn hair and the form of Artemis. That got to me, she kicked me out of the hunt for loving Nico but even she can't keep to her vows.

"ARTEMIS! What the fuck! You kicked me out of the hunt for loving death breath, and now you go and break you vows too." I practically screamed at her. She turned her hair and I grew silent instantly. I could see that she never knew she loved Percy. Along with that I could see sorrow swimming in her liquid silver eyes. I knew that she was beyond sorry about kicking me out.

"Artemis?" I heard Percy question. "Why are you here and why now?" I suddenly felt like I was intruding on a private moment. I motioned for the primordials that we would continue training later and that they should exit the arena. Before leaving I pulled Nico up and kissed him full on the lips for the first time. I think he might have gone into shock because he put up no residence when I pulled him out of the arena.

**Artemis's POV:**

After hearing Thalia's protest I felt horrible for kicking her out. I never wanted to but I felt It was needed. I was about to start crying, but I was cut off when Percy kissed me. When his lips crashed onto mine it felt like everything was right in the world. Percy and I were the only ones who mattered. I didn't care that I was breaking my vows, because as long as it was with Percy I could be happy. Even my father couldn't being me down from my elated mood.

"Artemis?" Percy questioned. I stared into his eyes his next question caught me off guard though. "Why are you here and why now?" I cocked my head to the side questioningly. " I mean why would you kiss me. You're the virgin goddess.

"I love you Percy, that's why I'm here." I sated so sure of my self, before bringing my lips to his in the most passionate kiss we had shared hoping to convey my feelings of love to him.

" You can't love me Artemis. What would you father say. Along with that Artemis. How can you love me a mortal and a ma-" I cut him off by kissing him for the fourth time that day. I tentatively licked him bottom lip asking for entrance into his mouth. As he opened him mouth I slipped my tongue into his mouth. Out tongues were wrestling for dominance inside of out mouths. I slowly pulled off him , though.

"Percy I do love. My father couldn't change that. I wouldn't change it for the world." I exclaimed forcefully. I was sure he could see the sincerity in my eyes.

"Are you sure Artemis, because if this falls through I will probably die of heartbreak."

"Percy if this falls though them I probably will die as well. Now I have an idea." I said thinking back to my original thoughts."During the council meeting later today I'm going to propose a new law."

I saw the confusion in his face.

"Well what's going to be on this law?" he questioned.

"I'm going to ask Zeus, That married gods and goddess' will have joint power. So for instance Zeus and Hera, will be the King and queen of the gods the joint rulers of Mount Olympus god and goddess of the sky, thunder, marriage and family. If we got married you would be the god of the hunt, childbirth, archery and all animals and I would be the goddess of..." I trailed off waiting for his answer.

"Time, space, the water, and the seas." he finished for me. "and I support you fully." I kissed him again just to make sure he was really there. I kissed my back. Slowly my hands started training along his toned abs, as his hands started stocking my waist. He left goosebumps as his hands passed by.

"Artemis we cant do this here." I heard his lusty voice. I knew he was right and that I must go to the meeting so that I may purpose the new law.

"Ok, Percy ill see you at the next chance I get. Know this Percy I love you, and even if I don't see you for a year that will never change." he nodded and I flashed out, but not before reconnecting part of my essence to him. I felt him do the same. I knew that with that we could communicate no matter the distance.

**Artemis's POV:****_ (On Olympus)_**

"Hello father." I stated before walking to my throne.

"Gods and Goddesses we are her to make Annabeth Chase, and Max Jones into minor gods. Annabeth shale be the goddess of architecture, and Max will be the god of the tides and heroes. They will each help redesign camp half-blood. Dionysus you shale be relived of you position at camp." he finished and the two half-bloods mentioned before stepped into the throne room of Olympus. "Annabeth and Max you shale now become gods." he said before raising his hand and shooting the two with beams of pure energy."Max you should be able to sense were every hero is on the planet you shale also control the tides. Annabeth you will be able to rise architecture at will and make blueprints of everything that would need. With that Max tell me, can you sense Percy."

"why would I want to. That bumbling loser, is a loser its good that he-" he was cut off by two arrows piercing right next to his head, along with a sword at his throat

"Know this Max you may be a god but you can feel pain and know that I will a make you suffer like you never had before." Ares stated. "Percy is that fist hero in ages to be able to challenge me and I respect him for that. You will not bad mouth Percy in my presence." I was surprised I knew that the two arrows were from me and my brother but I was not expecting Ares to step in.

"With that I would like to try to pass a law." I stated with the most calm I could must from my angry meet with Max. "This law shale be that married gods and goddesses shale share their powers. Zeus and Hera would become the joint King and queen of the gods the joint rulers of Mount Olympus god and goddess of the sky, thunder, marriage and family. I feel this will give us more stability in the family." I knew with my last sentence I would get Hera on my side.

"All in favor." Zeus called. Hermes, Hades, Demeter, Hera, Hephaestus, Hestia, Apollo and I raised out hands. Know that we won I cheered in my head. "With that this law shale come into effect now." suddenly Hephaestus became the god of love, his lame body turned beautiful. Hera got a crow like Zeus and Hades had flowers blooming in the palm of his hand. With this I will have more in common with Percy when we get married and I know that we will.


	12. Chapter 12

**Remember the first 14 chapters are Gmanf150's writing! Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV:**

"Well guys its time to start our two year training." I stated to the primordials and my friends. I knew that they had questions about what was going on with Artemis and I, but I also knew that I needed to be completely focused our training. After I realized that Artemis had connected part of her self to me I realized that I could do that same. For instance I knew that right now she was at her camp getting ready to hunt for the manticore. That brings back the memory of Dr. Thorn and the first time I saw Artemis. "_I was thinking the same thing Percy." _Suddenly someones voice popped into my head. I gasped, all my friends were looking at me strangely._"Calm down Percy its Artemis. I'm using my connection to you to talk to you. Also Percy unless you want me to hear all you thoughts I would suggest putting up a mental barrier."_

_"Why cant I hear your thoughts Artemis. Do you have a mental barrier up."_ I knew the primordials could here my conversation because they were looking at me with an awed expression_. _I guess that they haven't had this type of a conversation in their mind before.

"_yes Percy I do have a mental barrier up. To make one you have to imagine a door in your mind, once you have done that push yourself into this door and close it behind you. To talk to me all you have to do is open a window in your mind so that I can hear your thoughts." _I attempted to create this door in my mind, I created the door but I couldn't open it. I felt as if the door was locked from the inside.

"_Artemis," _I called out in my mind _"how do I open the door its locked."_

_"imagine a key in your hands and a key hole on the door. Then insert the key inside." _I did as she instructed and walked into a simple yet elegant building. I wondered what Artemis's looked like but I didn't dwell on that. I slowly walked over to a wall and tried to imagine a window on the wall. A window seamed to materialize on the wall.

Slowly I opened it up. "_Artemis can you hear me!" _I called out into the forever white area out side of this building.

_"Percy you did it" _I heard the obvious glee in her mental yell. _"now Percy go train and make me proud."_

_"Ok Artemis ill try my best." _I yelled back my promise. As I came out of my mental state I saw my friends looking at me oddly. "so guys how long have I been just standing here for?"

"Percy you been out of it for almost an hour." Pontus slowly told me. "That matters not, and congratulations on the mental work you did. It takes most people days to do as much as you did. We must head to the River Styx so that all of you may gain invulnerability. One by one we exited the room and started walking from Hades place. It was an odd feeling, the last two times id been here I was entering his place.

As we arrived at the Styx, I saw Thalia and Nico with scared looks on their faces. I could see that they were holding hands. I knew that they would be each others anchors. I knew that for the entire time I will be in the Styx I will think of Artemis.

"Come on guys lets get this over with so that we can train." with that I jumped in the Styx to get it over with. Like last time the water was cold yet boiling hot at the same time. My skin felt like it was tearing away from my body. My soul felt like it was seeping out through every pore. I focused on my arm pit for my Achilles heal. A tribute to Luke, I thought of Artemis, when suddenly I felt a pull on my arm pit. Slowly I walked out of the Styx, I felt like I could take on Hades's armies once again.

**Thalia's POV:**

I held Nico's hand as we walked towards the Styx. Last night was one of the best nights of my life. Nico told me that he loved me. I slept in his bed with him, I got one of the best nights rest that I have ever gotten. I forgive Artemis for kicking me out. Mostly I forgave her because she found love and helped me get to mine even if I didn't know it at first. Standing at the meeting with the primordials earlier was odd. Percy suddenly blanking out was even odder. According to Hemera, Percy was talking to Artemis about how to block his thoughts from others. We sat there for a hour waiting for him. When he came out of his trance I guessed that he was only gone for a minute in his mind but it had been almost an hour out here. Aether told me that if usually takes days for someone to master the basics of mental control, so Percy doing it in a hour surprised everyone. Percy always was quick to learn new things, just like Nico and I.

I was jarred out of my thoughts when Percy said "Come on guys lets get this over with so that we can train." him jumping strait into the Styx surprised me. I knew that it would be painful. I pulled Nico into a hug before kissing him full on the lips. Jumping in myself I felt as if I was being swept away by the current, yet also staying in the same place. My entire body was on fire. I started to concentrate on the back of my left shoulder blade and thought of Nico the entire time I was burning, suddenly I felt a pull. I grabbed onto the hand that was reaching for me. I was pulled out of the water by Percy.

"Thanks Percy." I said as I grabbed a towel to dry myself off. "Wheres Nico?" I asked him. He simply pointed to the side of the bank where I saw Nico slowly walking out of the water. "Nico!" I screeched as I ran for him. I hugged him and he lifted me and spun me around just like the movies before setting me down and kissing me for the first time. It was the first time that he instigated a kiss and it was even better than before.

**Percy's POV:**

Seeing Thalia and Nico like that made me happy for them, but also sad that I couldn't share this moment with Artemis. _"Its ok Percy I'll be with you soon" _Artemis said in my head. I guess that my feelings were strong enough to get through the still open window. Hearing her voice made me extremely happy.

"Ok, now that you have become invincible its time that we each give you most of our essence. The reason we are doing it this way is so that we may speed up your training. The fates have commanded this. With our essence inside you, you will know have a basic understanding of how you use our powers. You will still have to train and train you shale. Your training with this will be sped up to around half a year." Chronos said grimly. I could tell that this was not the way that they originally were going to train us. "Now prepare, even being invincible would take away the pain that you will go threw." with that said each of the primordials raised their right hand and pointed at their disciple respectively. From each of the six hands shot out a beam of pure energy. Pontus' colored sea green, Chronos' gray, Nyx's black as the night, Erebus' a light black mixed with purple, Aether's sky blue, Hemera's blinding yellow that would have made Apollo jealous. Two of the six beams hit each of us. I assume that my friends had a similar experience. I felt parts of the primordials knowledge of their powers flowing into me. I learned how to slow down, speed up, stop time all together, how to create ice out of thin air, and how to control the water in the air. Along with these gifts they gave me the knowledge of how to flash, create things out of thin air, and how to read minds.

When all this knowledge was sorted in my mind I stood up. I didn't even realize that I fell. "Thank you Pontus, Chronos. I know that I speak for my friends too thank you for all your help. Now then..." I made water materialize over Thalia and Nico's passed out bodes. Grinning evilly I dropped the water on their heads. They gasped then gave me simultaneous death glares. Let me tell you, you do not want Thalia and Nico to give you both death glares. They were scary enough to kill a normal man.

_"Good job Percy. I'm going to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow, I love you Percy." _I heard Artemis in my mind.

_"Love you to Artemis." _I thought back to her. What now I thought I knew we had to learn more but I also knew that the primordials needed rest. "Guys can I suggest something?" I asked the now older looking primordials. Chronos nodded at me to continue. "how about you guys get some rest whale Thalia, Nico and I get used to our new powers." I said cautiously not wanting to offend them.

"Ok Percy, will take your suggestion. Training will start in two days, you may rest and relax till then, but know that in two days time we will start training for the next six months relentlessly." with that said from Pontus, all of the primordials flashed out to where ever they go when they need to rest. I started concentrating on where I knew Artemis was. Suddenly I wondered if I could flash there. Wondering how I would do this. I realized that I knew how. I imagined myself inside her tent. With a flash of light and a wave to my friends I was there.

**Artemis's POV:**

After hearing Percy say that he loved me I was in such a good mood. I excused myself from the camp fire stating that the hunters should sleep because we would have another day of camp before we started the hunt. After getting into my sliver night gown, there was a sudden flash inside me tent. Looking closer at the light I realized that it was the light of a god. _"Artemis how do I exit my godly form?" _Percy's voice suddenly popped into my head startling me slightly. Then I realized that the light felt like Percy.

"Percy?" I asked cautiously. _"imagine yourself with a body again." _I told him in my mind. Suddenly the light stopped, and standing where it was, was Percy. I jumped into his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Remember the first 14 chapters are Gmanf150's writing! Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV:**

After getting my mortal form back I was suddenly on the ground, with a body on top of me. Looking down I saw it was Artemis, and thankfully I did flash to the right location. Kissing her on top of the head I slowly removed her arms from around me so I could stand up. Extending my hand to help her up, she gladly grabbed on and pulled herself up.

"What are you doing here Percy? Aren't you supposed to be training?" she started asking me with a confused yet happy face on.

"Well after receiving part of the primordials essence, they looked really tired so I suggested that we let the rest. They gave us the rest of today and tomorrow off of training." I told her with obvious glee. I could only hope that she felt the same way. "so after that exchange I flashed here. So here I am"

"So we can spend tomorrow together?" she asked me in an innocent way(you know like a little kid)

"Ya it do-" I was cut off by me once again ending up on the floor after another flying hug. Her lips suddenly connected with mine, it felt like nothing else in the world mattered.

**Artemis's POV:**

Slowly opening my eyes, I felt like my head was on one of the most comfortable pillows in the entire world. I felt an arm around my waist, looking up as saw a mess of black hair. He looks so cute when her sleeps. Remembering last night, made a smile come to my face.

_***FLASH BACK***_

_After I tackled him for the second time that night, I kissed him. I felt like I was melting into his arms. He picked me up and laid me down into my bed, his lips still on mine. Slowly we progressed form kissing into a full out make out session. Starting with french kissing. What just because I'm a maiden goddess doesn't mean I don't keep up with the popular culture._

_"I love you Artemis." Percy told me in between kisses. I said it right back to him. Slowly I guessed we fell asleep._

_***END***_

Suddenly a knock on my tent flap made me sit strait up. "Lady Artemis, are you awake?" I herd my new lieutenant after Thalia left, Phoebe calling for me. Suddenly I remembered that Percy was here I slapped my had against his mouth.

I know that I didn't do it quick enough when Phoebe opened my tent flap. Suddenly there was an arrow pointed a my loves head. "Phoebe stand down now." I commanded her.

"Lady Artemis, there is a boy in your bed." she pointed out the obvious. She was clearly confused. She still didn't put down her bow.

"Phoebe, do you think its a good idea to point an arrow at a soon to be primordial, and someone who currently has enough power to rule the Olympian council." Her expression was priceless, as she slowly lowered her bow. "and for that matter, look closer at him. You know him, and I laid down with him he forced nothing upon me." slowly realization dawned on her face. She finally realized that it was Percy. Looking down I could see he was still waking up. Leaning over I kissed him to get him up. I her a gasp from Phoebe, but currently I could care less.

"Lady Artemis, what are you doing?" she started. Seeing me wake Percy up like that.

"Percy," I whispered. "unsuppress some of your power, just so your over the power of Zeus." suddenly the air in the room became much more dense with power. You could practicality feel the power rolling off Percy.

Suddenly there was a flash and out of the light came Hermes. "Percy?" he questioned. Percy looked at me questioningly, I nodded knowing that he was asking if he could leave. Suddenly there was an even brighter light from Percy, that made even me turn away. "Artemis, was that Percy?" Hermes asked after the light had faded.

"Yes, Hermes it was Percy, and yes I know where he is going. Lastly no you may not know where he is." I stated to answer all of his questions at once.

"Well Artemis, it looks like you and Hades are keeping secrets. Zeus will not be happy. Your presence is required on Olympus." I just nodded along with him. "Sam is going to be made into a god just like Annabeth and Max."


	14. Chapter 14

**The last chapter of this story that Gmanf150 wrote! Next chapter will be my continuation of the story! Enjoy!**

**Artemis's POV:****_ (On Olympus)_**

I was concerned about the fact that Hermes saw me and Percy this morning. I knew that if Hermes told Zeus that Percy was a god, my father would flip.

"We have gathered here(funeral/wedding anyone :D) to make my favorite daughter Sam a God." Father told everyone. Gods I wish that she would die. I knew that if she ever asked to be in the hunt I would have turned her down in an instant. "Is there anyone here who does not think my daughter deserves Godhood." he glared at us daring us to oppose.

"I don't father. I believe that if anyone of your children deserve godhood it should be Thalia. The one who did something last war. The one who helped save Olympus." I stated my opinion. "Even if she does get godhood she shale not have my blessing, let her continue to be horrible at archery."

"I agree with my little sister on this one." LITTLE?! I was born first. Grrrr darn yo Apollo. Yet he is a good brother for standing with me, no matter how much I hate his man whoring ways.

"Brother I agree with my nephews." Hades said stepping out of the shadows. "non of the recently made gods deserve it. You are all to blinded by your own arrogance for your children you forgot the one who mattered the most."

with each word with each said Zeus looked ready to strike us down with him master bold. He didn't of coarse. Ether way I knew Sam would become a god the council had voted on it. "as much as I don't like the idea, bring her in here."

Sam walked in. she bowed before her father. We each stood. Chanting in Ancient Greek. Translated it meant "Sam Fletcher you have been deemed worth, let golden ichor flow threw your veins, let you be the goddess of thunder and lighting." she suddenly passed out.

One by one the gods and goddesses that supported her went over and gave their blessings. By not receiving my brother and I's blessing her Annabeth and Max would never be able to fire an arrow strait again. Every Olympian gave their blessing but Apollo, Hades, Hera and I. With that finished I flashed out after Hermes told me "I wouldn't tell Zeus, but only because he is like a son to me. As for you and him sleeping in the same bed that I will pass on, but only to Aphrodite and Apollo."

**So next chapter is my continuation of this magnificent story! Thanks for reading!**

**~Ellie**


	15. Chapter 15

**So this is a continuation of "The New Gods" series Gmanf150 made (as i mentioned in the summary and was the first 14 chapters of this fanfic) and he allowed me to continue this story so I hope you like! Please give suggestions to me either by PM or reviews! Enjoy!**

**THIS IS THE START OF MY WRITING!**

**Artemis' POV**

Walking away from Hermes and how he knows about Percy and I bubbles the ichor in my veins. I mean it was pretty obviously I loved him by defending him at the meeting, but now after he knows we slept in the same bed he is going to tell my idiot brother Apollo and most of all Aphrodite?! She is such a blabber-mouth she couldn't keep a secret for her useless immortal life. I guess I'll just have to either wait or deal with her until she leaks my non-maiden behavior to my father and the other Olympians.

**Percy's POV**

After the quick awkward encounter with Hermes I flashed back to the Underworld as Artemis probably has other matters to attend to in Olympus or something. Since I have the day off, I decide not to bother Nico and Thalia as they are probably having 'together time' which would be awkward for me to interrupt them or something. I just walk around the room Hades gave me for myself as I train here so it feels a little homey or something. I don't get it at all but I appreciate the gesture I guess? After about ten minutes of trying to brainstorm what I could do for the day I decide to play around with my powers. Bring now a god I have to say I don't feel any different. I can definitely say though I feel wiser when it comes to time. I know right now it is exactly 10:34 AM, but I decide not to mess around with any of my new time abilities because who knows what I could do to mess things up, so I start to concentrate on my powers that Pontus gave me. I close my eyes and imagine all the water molecules in the air condensing into a four foot ice shard in my now out-stretched hand. When I feel something heavy in my hand I open my eyes to see a clear ice shard four feet long with a blue tint to it. I then decided to try and make a small monument in my room, because hey, why not? I closed my eyes and concentrated on the corner of my room, making a good-sized throne and to make it stay freezed, I cooled down the room to a chilly 12 degrees, but of course, it had no effect on me because I made it and it was my power. I sat down on the throne and leaned my head back, thinking about Artemis and thinking what my life will hold in the future for me.

"_I love you Artemis" _I said through our mind connection.

"_Love you too Percy" _I couldn't help myself from smiling at that.

**So how'd you like that first chapter? Hopefully you liked it! I know not much dialogue AT ALL, sorry! Give me reviews/PMs for suggestions! Thanks!**

**~Ellie**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry guys for not updating i'm gonna be taking a break from this story for awhile but I will soon get back into this story don't worry though! Sorry!**

**~Ellie**


End file.
